


Leaving The Normandy

by dragonsandrockets



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandrockets/pseuds/dragonsandrockets
Summary: Kasumi and Jacob reflect on what it means to walk away from Shepard and the Normandy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Leaving The Normandy

A small beeping drew Jacob’s attention away from his omnitool. It was about time. She was never late. Jacob stretched as he got up from his chair. He had no idea how much time he'd spend sitting around in his contribution to the war effort. But somebody had to go through surveillance. He was reminded of being back on the Lazarus station. Miranda had the exciting job. In truth, he just had to complete mundane tasks most days. He didn't miss being shot at, but he did miss getting to stretch his legs more. He made his way over to the terminal. He accepted the call and a holo of Kasumi stood before him. She looked thoroughly annoyed.

“Not like you to be late, Kasumi” Jacob commented. He wasn't really irritated he'd had to wait. Delays these days usually meant worrying about whether someone was safe. He was just glad to see her at all. It had been too long. 

“I know!” Kasumi retorted. “It took me ten minutes just to get access to the terminal – even though I had booked it. It is incredible the Alliance ever manage to get anything done.”

“Tell me about it,” Jacob remarked. One benefit of protecting the former Cerberus scientists had been having very little to do with the Alliance. The Alliance would take their research without so much as a thank you. But being given the cold shoulder had its uses. He could avoid getting caught up in red tape for one thing. “Maybe they just wanted to be certain you hadn’t lifted anything on the way over here,” he quipped, nonchalant. 

Kasumi snorted. “Hey, I'm the best thief in the galaxy. Like they would be able to tell if I had.”

Jacob gave a small chuckle. “It’s good to see you again." Her face had softened and he could really take in her appearance. She still wore the same uniform and head covering. Her make up was as flawless as ever. And, most importantly, she had the same playful sparkle to her eyes. "It is miraculous to see you, too; considering you died.”

“Ah, Shepard told you about that," Kasumi muttered. "Just a small misunderstanding. The hanar really are peculiar. But at least with my death, I didn’t need Miranda to resurrect me.”

“It is always entertaining with you around," Jacob commented, amazed at her antics. He should have known better than to be surprised. This was a woman who had once jumped onto a gunship as it was in the air - and trying to kill her. "The things you get yourself into...But I’m glad it worked out and you’re okay.”

“You too,” Kasumi said with a smile, before her face turned dark. “If anything had happened to those abs I would have made the reapers pay.”

“Good to see you know where your priorities lie,” Jacob said, amused.

“Don’t you start,” Kasumi said, raising her hand in warning. “I have had the same lecture from Shepard.”

Jacob sighed. “Yeah, Shepard can be…”

“Bloody minded?” Kasumi scoffed. “Obsessed?”

“You know why,” Jacob said.

“I do,” Kasumi agreed.

It had been strange watching the news of Shepard from afar. The Normandy's missions often made the news, even though they were covert. In the time Jacob had known Shepard, the Commander had gone from being sneered at as a crank conspiracy theorist, to being a hero everyone demanded news of. 

“So, why didn’t you go back to the Normandy?” Jacob asked after a pause. 

Kasumi laughed and crossed her arms.

“How did this become about me? You didn’t go back either.”

“I know,” Jacob said, “and a part of me is still surprised at how things turned out. There aren’t many people who walk away from that life. Can feel like a betrayal sometimes.”

“It is!” Kasumi laughed. “But that doesn’t mean, it’s wrong, Jacob. Hackett can do as many recruitment speeches as he wants but where was he when Joker was throwing the Normandy through the Omega 4 relay? My hip is still sore from when I cracked it on the engineering desk when we entered the system.”

“Yeah…” Jacob mused. “That was one hell of a ride.”

“Don’t get nostalgic about it,” Kasumi said firmly. “It was one of the worst things any of us have done – and we had to. We’ve done our part. Where we are now, we can still help. It’s time someone else went into the firing line, though.” Kasumi gave a shrug and Jacob wondered about her much she believed in those words. 

“Yeah, but I can’t help but worry about them. Hell, we don’t even know where Miranda is.”

“You said she can handle herself,” Kasumi tried. “You know…she was the kindest person to me. Gave me my space, provided me with wonderful entertainment with her fights with Jack. But I know Shepard is scared for her. She'd do anything for her sister. Maybe I am worried too.”

“And we decided not to help,” Jacob said. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was exhausted, and had no right to feel that way. Everyone on the Normandy was going through hell right now. And he just knew Miranda would someone have wound up in the thick of the action all by herself. She could take on anyone, but this was war. "I just left them." 

“Why did you think I told Shepard no?” Kasumi asked. “I don’t want to watch anyone else die. When I joined the Normandy, it was a means to an end. But that bunch of fools became my friends even though I spent half of my time cloaked! I shared drinks with Samara and Miranda. I spoke with Thane about religion. I even listened to Garrus and Zaeed debate their favourite guns! I adore them all. But working with people I love putting themselves in harm’s way every day? I am tired of mourning, Jacob.”

“I’m not sure we’re going to be able to avoid that.”

“Maybe not, but at least they won’t die in front of my eyes.”

Kasumi looked away and Jacob nodded. 

“You have earned the right to say no.”

“We both have.”

“It wasn’t that I was afraid," Jacob explained. "When I left the Normandy, I was waiting for Shepard to get out of that Alliance mess and come find me. I thought we'd share a drink at a bar and then we’d get back to work. And then…”

“You fell in love,” Kasumi said. “I hate her, by the way.”

“Hey! You two would get on. I've never met two people so enthusiastic about anyone else's exercise regime,” Jacob laughed for a moment. He pushed himself off the wall and looked at Kasumi, solemn. “I think I could stand to leave her, for the right reason…and this war, fighting in it is the right thing. Sometimes, you just have to go so that you can come back a better man. But I don’t want to miss my child’s birth. I don’t want to miss those moments. Shepard will find a way but I know what we’re in for. A lot of people are dying while Shepard figures this thing out. I might die. And if I’m going to, I want to know my kid.”

“I guess that’s the difference,” Kasumi said, sadly. “Shepard’s family is on that ship already.”

“Not all of it," Jacob corrected. "Not these days.”

Shepard needed the crew to feel happy. It was why Shepard made for such a good commander. But so many people had left the Normandy, or had gotten caught up in the war and were unable to return. Nobody had heard from Samara or Legion. Tali was with the quarians, who were caught up in another war. Miranda was missing, desperately tracking her sister. And Jack had new responsibilities. He wondered if Shepard felt lonely these days. 

“No,” Kasumi sighed. “I wonder if he or Joker will ever leave that ship, even after all of this is over.”

“Joker?" Jacob asked, incredulous. "Even if he was carried out on his chair, he’d still find a way back,” Jacob said, with a shake of the head. 

Jacob's omnitool flashed and he looked down at the message. He gave an apologetic smile to his friend. 

“I’ve got to go. We’ve got a shipment due to arrive and it’s always our most high risk time,” Jacob explained sadly.

Kasumi's eyes were wide in horror. “Oh don’t make me go back there!”

“Hey, it was your choice," Jacob teased. "I’m sure Shepard would have you back.”

Kasumi let out a long groan of frustration.

“I miss the days of stealing from war criminals and arms dealers. Now the Alliance schedules meetings with them.”

Jacob snorted.

“Oh, don’t go thinking that’s a break in tradition.”

“Maybe, but at least _I_ was left alone to steal the tech in the good old days, rather than try and make it work for someone else.”

“Well…I might have a job for you if you are up for helping out some of our scientists…”

“For those abs? You know I’ll do anything.”

She was ridiculous. And he was so damn relieved she was safe. 

“I’ll message you the details when I have it worked out. Thanks, Kasumi. And take care.”

“You too, Jacob. And keep up with those crunches!”

He rolled the eyes as he turned off the holo terminal. He wondered just how many more moments he'd be able to share with his friends from the Normandy. 


End file.
